


Life is Simple in the Moonlight

by eloha



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst??, Fluff, M/M, No Dialogue, One of My Favorites, Rare Pair, Short & Sweet, all of my endings suck, at all, i don't know why i'm terrible at dialogue, not really - Freeform, terrible ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 01:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12717018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloha/pseuds/eloha
Summary: I wasn't sure if he heard me, I wasn't sure if it was even him, but the way his name continued to roll against the tongue of my mind made me crave his taste even more





	Life is Simple in the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> I said I'd probably try dialogue this time but I lied hahah. This is super late, I was meaning to post this for Semi's birthday but I'm never on time for anything.  
> Anywho I hope you like my rare pair because if not I'll make sure to keep on posting with them anyways  
> And as always any type of feedback is welcome  
> Until next time (✽๑❛ڡ❛)

I realized I loved him even more in that moment. When the sea breeze sprayed salt and sand, and the way the setting sun splayed against his shadow. 

I spoke a quiet, "Issei" under my breath. I wasn't sure if he heard me, I wasn't sure if it was even him, but the way his name continued to roll against the tongue of my mind made me crave his taste even more. 

He turns when he hears the wind whisper his name. A smirk makes its way to his face, the twinkle in his eyes was even more beautiful than the setting sun behind him. Inky hair dances against his face in and around his eyes, and I suddenly feel my heart blow away with it.

"It's been a while Eita." The smile is evident in his words even if shadows were playing tricks against his face. My name rolls off his tongue even more gracious than any prayer or wish I've ever spoken. That same voice that I used to hear wake me up, that used to play tricks on me in my dreams. I would still wake up in the middle of the night with dried up tears caking my cheeks from those cinnamon eyes. You haunted me every where I went, but here you are yet again. The chance that I would ever meet him at this same beach that shares our memories. My feet had guided me along the shore until I saw that familiar shape gazing out into the sea as if he wanted it to swallow him whole.

I let this moment pass by me a million times. Unspoken words that I could have shared to you in the dark. Months going by of regret now fading in this moment as the universe brings us together once more, and I think to myself that there must be a higher being looking out for me up above.

I kick sand until I'm standing in front of the man that stole my heart the very minute I laid eyes on him all those months ago. It feels like eons have past us, it feels as if I've died a million lifetimes since you decided to leave me. Not letting another minute pass by, I say the words I've wanted to say to you the moment I saw you again, the same words I was always afraid to say to you.

"I love you Mattsun"

There is no surprise in his face at all. So much so, that I wonder if I said the words loud enough or if I even said the words at all. I go to speak again, when I see the color of spring time smolder his skin, a lovely shade that burns itself into my minds eye. I will remember this moment even years from now and still feel as if I'm free falling.

"I know Semi, oh how I know. I love you just as much and if I wasn't scared all that time ago to tell you, maybe I wouldn't have left for no reason and we wouldn't have had to spend all this time without each other."

My mouth works itself open then closed, and I'm at a loss for what to say. Oh sure I have felt as if he loved me as I did him, and he's always had his ways of showing it. But in this moment I realized that that's where we went wrong. All of those months together turning into confusion because both of us loved each other so, but we never voiced these words and that is what drove him away. Now I feel practically stupid. 

I take his face in my hands, rough palms guided over silky smooth skin. Skin that I have dreamed of feeling again, and I feel the tears threaten to spill from my eyes.

"I regret nothing now that I have you in my hands again, I'll never let this moment pass us by again Issei"

His name fades into his mouth as I sear our lips together. It tastes like home and hunger and promises that will last until the end of our days. Silent I love you's kiss the setting sun as it fades into moonlight.

**Author's Note:**

> One of these days I'll be good at endings lol


End file.
